1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic retaining or grasping device, and more particularly to a magnetic retaining or grasping device for stably grasping or holding or retaining work pieces to machines or machine tools, and for allowing the work pieces to be effectively worked or machined by the machines or machine tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical machines or machine tools may comprise one or more clamping vices or other retaining or grasping devices for grasping or holding or retaining work pieces to the machines or machine tools, and for allowing the work pieces to be worked or machined by the machines or machine tools.
However, it is required to thread and to unthread a number of fasteners, to clamp or secure the work pieces to the machines or machine tools, such that it is difficult and it may take a long time to secure and to disengage the work pieces from the machines or machine tools.
The other typical machines or machine tools may comprise one or more magnetic retaining or grasping devices for magnetically grasping or holding or retaining the work pieces to the machines or machine tools.
However, the typical magnetic retaining or grasping devices comprise one or more magnetic members secured together in series that may not be used to firmly attach or secure the work pieces to the machines or machine tools, such that the work pieces may be easily moved relative to the machines or machine tools and may not be effectively worked or machined by the machines or machine tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional magnetic retaining or grasping devices.